Sleepless In Vegas
by Cross-Eyed.Under.Your.Drug
Summary: It all started with a mall shooting in Idaho.After the hardships Torrie had in Idaho,she travels to Vegas.A member from a gang,John Cena,remembers Torrie somehow after he sees her in a casino.Secrets fall.After all, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.
1. The Mall Shooting

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Hunter and Ric Flair stopped by a small restaurant on the avenue and went in there. They looked for a waitress for at least five minutes until a young lady came up to them. This woman's name was Torrie Anne Wilson. She was a waitress in Neon Lights restaurant. She has been working there since she was a teenager. She works with her best friend Maria.

You see, Torrie had a life back in Boise, Idaho. She came here one day when her mother died. She wanted to start a new life because the one she had in Boise, Idaho was full of struggles and hardships. One of her brothers was killed by a murderer when he was small. It was a Tuesday night and Torrie and her brother were walking through in the mall. They wanted to buy something for their mother for Mother's day. It turned out the worst present that their mother can get. Torrie came home and told her mother that her brother was found dead.

The mall they went to was Idaho's main mall. That Tuesday night was a nightmare for everyone who visited the mall. A madman came in the mall with two guns and shot anyone who was in his way. Torrie, who had been told by the security of the mall, was told to hide in the dressing rooms in any of the stores. Torrie hid in the dressing room and luckilly wasn't found by the man. The man escaped the mall and left in a black Mercedes sports car. Some assistants in the mall came to the dressing room and found Torrie hiding in there. They told Torrie that the man is gone. Torrie, eighteen at the time, left the dressing room full of shivers. They escorted her out of the mall but she complained that her brother wasn't with her. There were only fifteen survivors in the mall and her brother _wasn't_ one of them.

Torrie came home with the policemen that night. Torrie's mom was getting worried but then she heard the doorbell. She opened the door quickly and hugged Torrie for dear life. She told Torrie that she had just watched the news and there was a killer in the mall. Torrie's mom then asked where her brother was. Torrie looked down and said that he was dead.

Exactly one week later Torrie's mother died from a heart attack. Torrie's mother had a heart attack a few years ago and survived it but this time she was dead. Torrie was having a few problems in her life and wanted to leave Idaho because her father was never home and was always out in bars. Torrie was talking to her other brother one day and told him that she really wanted to leave and start a new life. They had a conversation but it turned out to be a sad one. Torrie ended up crying and screaming at her dad when he came home that night. Torrie got up and ran towards the door but then her father grabbed her by the arm and started screaming in her ear. Torrie fell in horror and laid in the corner sobbing. When they slept that night, Torrie wrote a note and left it on the coffee table. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door with her belongings. The next morning her father woke up and saw the note on the table. He read it and then threw it on the floor. Torrie's brother came running down the stairs and asked," What happened?" Al Wilson said," Torrie left."

_**Back to present time. . . Las Vegas**_

" A table of two," Hunter said to the waitress, Torrie Wilson. Torrie led them to a table near the window and set two menus on the table. " I'll be back to take your orders," Torrie said and walked back to the end of the restaurant to take someone else's order.

" Doesn't she look familiar?" Hunter asked.

Ric Flair looked up at him and said," Nope."

Hunter tapped his fingers on the table and then said," I saw her somewhere. I remember. Well, you didn't see her somewhere because you were old then."

" I have no idea what you are talking about," Ric Flair said," you must be dreaming."

Torrie came back to their table with a paper and a pen in her hand, ready to take their order.

" Hi, are you two ready to take your order?" Torrie asked.

" Um, yes," Ric Flair said," I'll have a cheeseburger deluxe with frenchfries and a coke on the side."

" Okay," Torrie said while writing that down," how about you?''

" I'll have an order of fried shrimp and french fries," Hunter said.

" What drink?" Torrie asked.

" Sprite," Hunter said.

" Okay, I'll be back as soon as the food is done," Torrie said and left.

Ric Flair stared at Hunter and then said," I see your plan. Since I said that I am paying for the food you decide to have an order of shrimp to make me broke."

" Please," Hunter said," the last time I payed, you ordered two orders of lobster."

" I was hungry," Ric Flair said.

" But two orders?" Hunter complained.

" Okay, forget about it," Ric Flair said.

_**Somewhere else. . . **_

John Cena was playing Grand Theft Auto Four on his Playstation 3. The phone rang and he looked over to the ID. It said " Orton. " He rolled his eyes, paused the game, and then picked up the phone.

" What do you want Randy? I am on a mission!" John complained.

" A mission on Grand Theft Auto? Get your fat ass off the couch and come over to my house quickly," Randy said.

" What happened?" John asked.

" We have a case on this guy named Santino," Randy said.

" Sounds like a mobster," John said.

" Well, here's the case. Santino has a girlfriend named Maria and he is planning to do something bad to her. Our boss, Hunter, said that we will be paid extra if we get the guy and shoot him," Randy said.

" Sounds a little risky," John said.

" Risks are for us my friend. Now we need to find him," Santino said.

" How do you know that he is planning to do something bad to his girlfriend?" John asked.

" Chris Jericho found out on his profile," Randy said.

" Okay, so where is he?" John asked.

" He is said to be in the casino tonight at 6:30 so be ready at 6:00. I'll be by your building by then," Randy said.

" Sure," John said and hung up the phone.

John then looked at his t.v. It said 5:30. He saved his game and shut it off. He then went in the shower and then changed into black shorts and a green Boston Celtics jersey.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Torrie came back to their table and placed their food on the table. Torrie began to walk away but then Hunter stopped her. Torrie looked back.

" Sorry to bother you but... do you remember the terror at the mall in Boise, Idaho? It was several years ago," Hunter said.

" Yes, I do," Torrie said.

" I knew it! I remember seeing your face then but you were little. Now you have grown and you look like a true beauty," Hunter said.

" Thank you," Torrie said," you have grown too."

" You remember me?" Hunter asked.

" No, not really," Torrie said.

Ric Flair then laughed inside from the answer Torrie gave to Hunter.

" Well, I remember you. You were hiding in the dressing room but I was hiding in the men's bathroom. But later the police sent three people at a time home and I saw you in the police car," Hunter said," are you sure you don't remember me?''

" All I remember was seeing by dead brother lying on the ground," Torrie said," after that, it seemed like it was a nightmare."

" Oh," Hunter said," I'm sorry to hear that."

" It's okay," Torrie said," it has been eight years since that happened."

" Wait, that mall shooting was back in Idaho. What are you doing here in Las Vegas?" Hunter asked.

Torrie knew it was going to be a long talk with Hunter so she sat down on a seat by the table.

" Well, you see, it's kind of a long story but I'll try to shorten it up. One week after the mall shooting my mother died from a heart attack. Ever since my mother died my dad starting to go out late at night and drink in bars. He was starting to act weirder. So then I left Idaho by myself when I was thirteen and traveled to Las Vegas. I wanted to start a new life there since everyone said that Las Vegas is the place. So, I started working here when I was eighteen and I still work now. After all they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

" So you have been working here since you were eighteen?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah," Torrie said," I told them about the death of my brother and then my mom and then the problems with my dad so they kind of felt bad for me that they let me stay here and work."

" Where do you sleep?" Hunter asked.

" Whatever I make out of my paycheck here goes for an apartment two blocks away. I barely have any money to buy new clothes and stuff. The money all goes to my apartment," Torrie said.

" Then how do you buy food?" Hunter asked.

" Oh, that's easy. Since I work in this restaurant, they let me eat their food here," Torrie said.

Hunter then laughed and said," I have been talking to you for a few minutes and I haven't got your name..."

Torrie laughed and said,'' Torrie Anne Wilson. Torrie for short."

Then Torrie realized it was getting late. " My job here is over. Here's your check and have a nice day," Torrie said.

Torrie walked to her boss and got her paycheck for the week. Torrie flashed a smile at her boss and then left the restaurant with a paycheck only enough to pay for her home.

Ric Flair got up, along with Hunter and walked over to the cashier. " Poor girl," Ric Flair said," she really seems nice and look what she gets in life."

Hunter nodded and then left the restaurant after paying the check.

" I told you that I remember her," Hunter said.

" Well, I'm sorry! Gosh..."

" She said her last name was Wilson," Hunter said," you remember the last case we did with Wilson? "

" You mean Al Wilson?" Ric Flair said.

" Yeah, do you actually think that he can be Torrie's father? It is so possible."

" I searched his name in the internet. I don't think that can be him. He looks nothing like her. She's beautiful and he's ugly," Ric Flair said.

" When did you search him up?" Hunter asked.

" Just two weeks ago. There was a case on him that he was suspected of raping a woman or something like that. I forget the case," Ric Flair said.

" Well, forget about Al. We need to get back to John's apartment. I heard that he and Randy have a case on this man and his girlfriend," Hunter said.

" Okay," Ric Flair said while hopping into his BMW," let's go to Cena's house."

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

John Cena threw a black, leather jacket over his jersey and walked out of his apartment. He locked the door and then threw the keys back in his pocket. He walked down the hall and pressed the elevator button.

The elevator soon arrived and John walked in. A brunette lady was waiting in the corner of the elevator. Soon enough, she pressed the button to go to the lobby.

During the elevator flight, the lady kept on staring at John one time or another. When the elevator stopped at lobby, the lady pushed through John's way and headed outside the building. A letter flew out of her purse. John ran to get the letter and called out," Miss!" but the lady left the building already. John looked down at the letter and opened it. In there was written a hotel room number. John shoved it into his pocket. He looked out the glass window and saw Randy waiting outside. John decided to forget about giving the letter back to the lady and just walked outside.

" John, you retard, what took you so long?" Randy complained.

" What do you mean what took me so long? You said to be down here by 6:00," John said.

" It's 6:05," Randy said.

" Wow," John said sarcastically.

" Yeah, how about if there is traffic going to the casino?" Randy asked," what are we going to do then?"

" Just sit back, relax, and listen to some music," John said.

With that said, Randy just rested his head back and listened to the music playing in the car.

_**Later on. . . **_

Torrie Wilson walked down the street towards the casino but then stopped when her friend Maria ran towards her.

" Hi Torrie," Maria called out.

" Maria," Torrie said," why weren't you at the restaurant today?"

" I couldn't make it to work," Maria said.

" I asked why," Torrie said.

" Long story," Maria said," but anyway, where are you going now?"

" To the casino," Torrie said," and no I'm no wasting money to gamble there. I'm supposed to meet my friend, Trish, there."

" Oh, that's funny cause I'm going to the casino too. Santino is supposed to meet me there. By the way, who's Trish?" Maria asked.

" An old friend of mine from Idaho but now she moved to Toronto. She just wanted to visit here, Las Vegas, for a little vacation," Torrie said.

" Oh, so it must be nice to see her again after such a long time," Maria said.

" Yeah," Torrie said," I want to ask her a few things too."

" Oh," Maria said," personal things?"

" Just things between her and her ex boyfriend," Torrie said.

" Oh, who's her ex boyfriend?" Maria asked.

" This guy named Chris Jericho," Torrie said," I never saw him or anything. She just always used to tell me about him over the phone."

" Why did they split?" Maria asked.

" Long story," Torrie said," he was part of a gang and then some other things happened."

" Oh..."

" Anyway," Torrie said, trying to break the conversation," I'm going to be heading to see her. Bye Maria!"

" Yeah, and I need to be seeing Santino," Maria said.

With their farewells for the day, they left their seperate ways in the casino.

Torrie Wilson saw Trish sitting down in a chair, watching others play pool. Torrie walked over to Trish and said," Trish."

Trish looked over to Torrie and flashed a bright smile. " Torrie! Long time no see," Trish said.

Trish then hugged Torrie and pulled away from her. " Where have you been all these years, Tor?" Trish asked.

" Most of the time here," Torrie said," you?"

" I just came here last night," Trish said.

" So how long are you staying here for?" Torrie asked.

" For maybe two or three months. I rented an apartment here for that long," Trish said.

" Cool," Torrie said.

Torrie and Trish continued talking while Maria saw Santino and walked over to him. " Santino!" Maria said and hugged him.

" Hi Maria," Santino said," what are you doing here?"

" I came here to check up on you," Maria said.

Suddenly a blonde worker in the casino came to Santino and massaged his shoulders. She whispered something in his ear and then walked back very slowly to the front of the casino.

" Who's that?" Maria said.

" Maria!" Santino said," it's Las Vegas! What do you expect? There's women everywhere!"

" Yeah and I'm certainly not going to be one of them," Maria said and walked away.

" Maria!" Santino called out in an Italian accent.

Suddenly John and Randy walked in the casino from the back door and saw Santino from thirty feet away. " That's him," Randy said.

" Okay, we can't get him in front of all these people," John said.

" Right," Randy said and began walking until Chris Jericho tugged him from behind.

" Where do you think you're going? Chris Jericho asked," Hunter gave me this job and I'm getting paid for it. Now if you two would just move out of my way I'll be able to get this Santino freak."

" Uh, you mean that Hunter gave this mission for us to take care of," John said.

" Oh, so it takes two people to get one person?" Chris Jericho asked and then laughed in a sarcastic manner.

John and Randy just stared at him while he was laughing.

" We're taking care of it so move out of our way," John said, while pushing Jericho to the other side.

Trish turned over to her left and saw Chris Jericho. " That's him," Trish said.

" Who?" Torrie asked and turned over to her left.

" My ex," Trish said.

Torrie suddenly stared at a man. Not Chris Jericho but someone else. Someone who goes by the name of John Cena.

" Who are you staring at?" Trish asked.

" No, that man... He looks familiar," Torrie said.

Suddenly Trish knew who Torrie was talking about.

" And amazingly cute," Trish added.

" No, I'm serious Trish. I remember him from somewhere... Those dimples, those blue eyes..."

" Torrie, did you drink?" Trish asked.

" No, Trish! I'm serious," Torrie said.

" Let's go Torrie. You can come over my apartment if you wish," Trish said and grabbed Torrie by the hand. Torrie and Trish exited the casino. While Torrie was exiting, John looked back for one second and then turned forward.

" What happened?" Randy asked.

" Oh, nothing," John said.

" Listen," Chris Jericho said," sorry okay? We can just get him as a team."

" Oh, so it takes three people to get one person, huh?" John asked.

Randy laughed as they all exited the casino after Santino.

" He looks mad," Jericho said.

" Don't lose him. Follow him home," John said.

Santino walked into his car and then backed up from his parking space. Chris Jericho did the same. Santino was soon driving and Jericho was following him. Jericho looked back at the back seats and told Randy," I just got this car cleaned. Don't dirty it."

" I'm not," Randy said.

" Where the hell are you going?" John asked.

" What do you mean where the hell am I going? I'm following Santino!"

" Uh, he turned at the light a while ago and now you are entering a bridge which is connecting to a highway to go a hundred miles away from Las Vegas," John Cena said.

" I told you to just kill him at the casino!" Randy said," it would've been so much easier."

" Keep quiet," Chris said," now I have to try to find my way out of this bridge."

" Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Randy said. Randy took out his cell phone and dialed Hunter's number.

" Hunter? Yeah it's me, Randy. John and I just wanted you to know that blondie failed on getting Santino but don't worry! John and I will get him for you. No need for the money till the end of the week," Randy said and then hung up the phone.

" Who's blondie?" Jericho asked.

" You," John said and bursted out laughing.

" What?! I thought we were in a team to get Santino and I thought we were going to split the money into one third," Jericho said.

" Uh, what's the point when Randy and I can get one half of the money? If you come in our way we will just get less money for the mission," John said.

" You little mother f..."

Suddenly John reached out to the car horn and pressed down the horn.

" Don't touch that!" Jericho screamed," I can't believe you would do this to me and now we're all getting lost somewhere I don't even know."

" Yo, listen! We would've never been here if you just never came to the casino in the first place," John said.

" We would've never been lost if you weren't born as a matter of fact!" Randy told Chris.

" Shut the hell up," Chris said," I have more things on my mind instead of this stupid mission."

" Me too," John said, thinking about the blonde girl he saw in the casino, Torrie Wilson.

Chris Jericho was driving until a man jumped into the middle of the highway, waving his hands in the air. Chris Jericho held on to the brakes with sweat building up between his toes and hand palms.

" You fucking moron! What are you doing in the middle of the street?" Chris Jericho screamed out the window.

The man walked near Chris Jericho's window and stared inside. He then asked," Do you happen to know Candice Michelle?"

" Who?" Chris Jericho asked," I have no time for this!"

Chris Jericho started the car and drove off. Only then, the man called out," Don't ever trust her, I tell you! Don't ever trust her!"

Randy looked at the back window and said," He looks like a hillbilly."

" Don't you think that was a little weird?" John asked.

" Who cares about that man. I know who he is and I don't want to deal with his problems that his father has cost him," Chris Jericho said while still driving the car.

" Looks like another long story. Do you mind sharing it since this ride is going to be a while?" John asked.

Chris Jericho breathed in and then out and began to speak.

**End of Chapter**

_**Hi everyone ! I'm back with a new story and I hope you like it! But I'm having trouble deciding if I should continue or not and I want the truth! Anyway, it starts off as what happened a long time ago when Torrie was eighteen. Her brother died in a mall shooting. A week later her mother died from a heart attack and Torrie leaves off to Vegas to start a new life because of her father. Torrie supposedly works in a restaurant in Vegas to earn only enough money to stay in an apartment in Vegas. Then the story starts from there. So far John, Randy, and Chris Jericho all work in a gang for Hunter. They recieve money if they complete a mission. John and Randy despise Chris Jericho and don't want him to do any missions for Hunter. In this chapter, they are doing a mission involving to kill Santino, Maria's boyfriend. Maria is Torrie's friend ever since she came to work in the restaurant at Las Vegas. Maria has no clue of the plan that John, Randy, and Chris are planning to kill Santino. Trish, Torrie's original friend back from Idaho, meets Torrie once again in a casino. Torrie meets eyes with John and somehow recognizes him from somewhere. When Torrie and Trish leave the casino, John meets eyes with Torrie and recognizes her. Very suspicious. And ever wondered the whole situation with the brunette lady in the elevator was about? And the situation with the guy in the middle of the street? You'll see later on. Ladies and Gentlemen, I think this story is going to be more confusing than Guns and Roses lol**_


	2. If You Put It That Way

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter 2:

" You see, that man was the son of this huge business man. He was in the top of everything. He owns six casinos here in Vegas and eight bars," Chris Jericho said.

" What's his name?'' John asked.

" His name is Vince and his son's name is Shane. The guy that we just saw in the street was Shane," Chris said.

" Wait, isn't he rich? Why would he be in the middle of the street?" Randy asked.

" Okay, he used to date this girl named Candice Michelle. That was the woman he was talking about to us. So they went out together one night and things turned out pretty bad. You see, she was dating this other guy while dating Shane."

Chris Jericho paused for a second and then began to talk again," Shane's mother was then found dead... Oh, can I just stop? It's a stupid story anyway..."

" Why? I need to know this kind of stuff," Randy said," how about if we ever meet him again?"

" Well, his mother was just found dead and Candice killed her. Well, that's what I think. No one knows but I think it's Candice. There's no one else that can possibly kill Shane! That man didn't stay or hang out with any other people besides his mother, father, and girlfriend... Well, now ex girlfriend."

" Is this taking us anywhere in why he said to do not trust Candice?" John asked.

" Yes, of course," Chris Jericho said," he's telling us to not trust Candice because she is just a plain, old tramp. "

" Don't say that," Randy said.

" Why?" Chris Jericho asked," is this America? I'm free to do or say whatever I want!"

" And if you keep on saying that it is going to go into people's heads and they are going to go out into that world thinking that they can kill anyone they want to!" John said.

" So, that's exactly what you thought about the mall shooting?" Jericho asked

John suddenly went blank.

Chris Jericho turned to John and said," Right?"

" What mall shooting? What.. What are you talking about?" John asked.

" Cena, you liar," Jericho said.

" Don't call me by my last name," John said with anger.

Suddenly everything went quiet in the car. Randy, who was sitting in the back of the car, was beginning to shake.

" Man, is it cold in here or is it just so quiet," Randy said.

" It's both," John muttered.

" Okay, Cena.."

" John," John corrected Jericho.

" Okay... John... I'm sorry to just blurt that out but you know it was true and you know that you killed many people," Chris Jericho said.

John looked down.

" But... that's what gangs are supposed to do," Chris Jericho said and then laughed. Randy and John were just listening to Chris laugh.

" It's not funny. I really do regret it," John said.

" What? Gangmembers don't regret stuff! They live on and keep those stuff," Chris Jericho said.

" That might be your opinion but I saw someone today that made me think over my career. She made me think why am I doing this? Why am I killing people for money?" John muttered and then looked down.

" Because you have no money!" Chris Jericho blurted out," face it, John! Your parents abandoned you when you were small and you lived by survival of the fittest. You are a true survivor."

The whole car was quiet again.

" John, right now Randy and I are your only brothers. We are family to you," Chris Jericho said.

" You are not my brothers! You are not my family! You are just two regular people who walk the streets in Las Vegas," John said.

" Well, if you put it that way..."

Randy stared at Chris Jericho and John for a very long time and then looked down.

" We are not your family and we are not regular people who walk the streets of Las Vegas. We are your friends and we are always there for you! We will always help you during the toughest times,even the times you regret from the past," Randy said.

" But I don't want to remember those times," John said," I want to start a new life."

" That's why you came to Hunter, my friend," Chris said,'' to start a new life."

" I just wish I can go back in time and start from an hour before I killed everyone in the mall shooting," John said.

" Why?" Chris Jericho asked,'' you are in a gang! You do not look back at the old times and wish you never did it. You are a gangmember and this is the way you get paid! We take lots of risks, my friend."

" John, why are you acting like this? You never cared about the mall shooting before," Randy said.

" I saw a girl today that I almost killed in the mall shooting. I think she recognized me. She was looking at me in a weird way. She might go blurt it out to the police and I will have to get put to death in jail or stay in jail for the rest of my life," John said.

" So, that's why you are regretting this? Because you're afraid that she will tell the cops?" Chris Jericho asked.

" Exactly," John said.

" How about all the other times? You almost got caught a lot of times before," Randy said.

" That... that was different," John muttered.

" I get it. You like this girl and you don't want her to know that you almost killed her," Chris said.

John stayed quiet but then he finally spoke. John said," I do not!"

" Face it John. You like her," Chris Jericho said.

Randy then laughed. As soon as John looked back at him, Randy faced towards the window as if nothing happened.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

" Hunter, it's obvious that John isn't in his house. We've been waiting here for twenty minutes outside his door!" Ric Flair complained.

" Shut up old man," Hunter said," we'll just wait two more minutes and then he is going to arrive here."

" Or wake up from bed," Ric Flair added.

" Hello, his car is not in the parking lot retard," Hunter said.

" God, looks like someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed," Ric Flair said.

" Hm, not really because you are so cheap that you made me sleep on the couch last night," Hunter said.

" Wow, bed or couch, same thing," Ric Flair said.

" Not really, my back is hurting like hell because of you," Hunter said.

" I had enough," Ric Flair said," I'm leaving this place because I know for a fact that he isn't coming! He is probably out in a bar or something. Whatever the case is, I'm leaving!"

" Bye!" Hunter said in excitement.

" And you're happy about it," Ric Flair said and then rolled his eyes," well, I'm going to take the car back home and you're going to have to walk."

" No, I am not going to _have _to walk because John is going to come any minute and he can drop me off home," Hunter said.

" Good luck with that," Ric Flair said as he entered his BMW and then left.

_**Later on. . . **_

" Trish, are you okay about the Jericho situation?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, I'm so over him. You know, you can never trust men sometimes."

" Yeah," Torrie said and then looked down while thinking about something.

" Sorry about your mom, Torrie," Trish said.

" Oh, that was a long time ago. It's okay," Torrie said.

" You know, you just look back at the old times and it seemed so different. Here, in Las Vegas, it feels like you just woke up from a Grand Theft Auto game."

Torrie laughed.

" No, I'm serious," Trish said.

" I didn't really understand what you said but.. okay," Torrie said and then laughed again.

" I'm saying that you were... _we _were once small town girls and now we are in a place that is so crowded," Trish said.

" I'm kind of used to it," Torrie said," I mean, I work here five days a week in a restaurant."

" Torrie, you can get a better job than that. Didn't you always want to be a model?" Trish asked.

" My dreams are ruined now. I left my family several years ago. Without them, I barely have enough money to go to a modeling school," Torrie said," besides, my dad said there was no purpose to modeling."

" Don't listen to him," Trish said," it's your life and you don't need to listen to him! You are not his baby girl anymore! You have grown, Torrie."

" I know it's my life but..."

" But what?" Trish asked.

" Nothing," Torrie said and continued walking.

" Okay, then," Trish said.

_**Somewhere else. . . **_

" An exit!" Randy called out. Suddenly Chris Jericho turned inside the exit and kept on driving. Chris Jericho looked out for signs and then saw a sign that said going back to Las Vegas.

" Okay everyone, we are going back to Las Vegas," Chris announced.

" Finally," John complained and put on a radio station. Suddenly the song " Flashing Lights" by Kanye West came on the radio station and John Cena began to sing it.

" She don't believe in shooting stars, but she believes in shoes and cars..."

" Man, I hate this song. It has no meaning," Randy said.

" It has a lot of meaning," John said," it's talking about a girl who doesn't wish to live her dreams but instead takes the fortune.''

" Wow, what a story!" Randy said sarcastically.

" Be quiet," John said," What's your favorite song? Winnie the Pooh bear?"

" Shut up," Randy said," and your's is probably the Bob the Builder song."

" Who the fuck is Bob the Stripper?" Chris Jericho asked.

" I said Bob the Builder!" Randy shouted," are you deaf?"

John was laughing hysterically in the car.

" Oh, good thing because for a second I thought you were going out with this Bob the Stripper guy...," Chris said.

" Me? What?" Randy said.

" I mean, if you ever heard of a straight and crooked line, you are so in the crooked line,'' John said.

" I'm not gay!" Randy complained.

" If you would stop complaining I wouldn't have to hear your ugly, girly voice," Chris said.

" What? How about you, blondie? Where's Ken? Oh, did he sleep with you last night?" Randy asked.

" No, as a matter of fact I was up all night!" Chris Jericho screamed.

" Why must you two little faggots argue on who's gay and who's not. Gosh, can you stop?" John asked.

" I need to tell you something," Randy said.

" What? You're coming out of the closet?" Chris asked.

" One more topic on the word gay and that's it!" John yelled.

Suddenly the whole car went quiet.

Suddenly Randy said," And for your information, I didn't and I am not coming out of the closet. Again, I am not gay!"

" Aw, he's not happy..."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Torrie was walking back home by herself until this brunette lady came running up to her.

" Hi! My name is Dawn Marie and I am looking for some flowers to get for my wedding. Do you happen to know any flower shops around here? You see, me and my fiance are getting married really soon and we haven't chosen the flowers yet. He is supposed to be coming to Las Vegas in just a few minutes. He just took the plane a while ago," Dawn Marie said.

" Um, I'm not really familiar with this neighborhood. You see, I only work in a restaurant around here," Torrie said.

" A restaurant? You work in a restaurant? Which one?'' Dawn Marie asked.

" Um, Finlay's Bar and Restaurant," Torrie said.

" Oh, sounds nice. Where is it?" Dawn Marie asked.

" Just down the corner over there in Maple street," Torrie said.

" Thanks. My fiance and I might make reservations there for our wedding. Thanks for telling me. By the way, just in case you forgot, my name is Dawn Marie and my fiance's name is Al. Try to make reservations for us please," Dawn said and then hurriedly walked away.

" Al," Torrie thought in her head.

Then she thought," There are so many Al's out there. It can't possibly Al Wilson. Besides, he doesn't even live here. He lives back in Idaho."

Then she looked back and saw the lights from casinos and bars flash in the night, starry sky.

Sometimes the world seems so small, yet it so big.

_**End of Chapter. . . **_

Haha, Finlay's Bar and Restaurant. I didn't know what else to call it.. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This chapter didn't really contain any new information except the story Chris Jericho told John and Randy about Shane, the random hobo on the street, and Candice Michelle. Listen, I do not like Shane and Candice together!! It was just a random pairing just for this part in the story so... please catch on with me here! lol Besides from that, the ending was kind of strange. Torrie met the same brunette lady John saw in the elevator before. Dawn Marie! Does that ring a bell? The note that had a hotel number on it? Anyway, Dawn has a fiance named Al. Is it Al Wilson or another Al... like Al Snow or... or... or some other random guy...


	3. Terror in the Staircase

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter 3: Terror in the Staircase

" Look, it's the Santino guy," John said.

" Shhh, be quiet! We don't want to make it so obvious," Chris Jericho said.

" Are you like the boss or something?" Randy asked.

" Shut up,'' Chris Jericho said and then walked closer to Santino.

" He's going inside Armani Exchange," John said.

" Well, I kind of see that," Chris Jericho said and continued to walk in there. The workers were looking at Chris Jericho and were wondering why he was hiding behind the clothes rack. Then a lady came up to him.

" Excuse me sir, but do you need help?"

" No," Chris Jericho said quickly and then got up. Then the lady raised an eyebrow and continued to walk back to the cashier.

" Catch up with him," Randy called out.

" Okay," John said and ran to Santino. Then they finally got Santino in another room of the store with no workers watching them there. John entered and pulled out a gun to Santino's face.

" Put your hands up where I can see them,'' John said.

Santino didn't listen and then Chris Jericho kicked him and held him in place.

" Now, we can make this easy and it can be done in a matter of seconds... or you can complain and waste our time here. What's it going to be?'' Chris Jericho asked.

" I'm going to waste your time and ask you a question like... what the hell are you doing?" Santino screamed and then Randy held his hands over Santino's mouth.

" Shut up," Randy said and kicked him down to hold him in place," we don't want to be heard and trust me, you don't want to be heard either."

" What did I do?" Santino screamed.

Chris Jericho kicked him again.

" You want to kill your girlfriend," Chris Jericho said.

" What?" Santino said," I would never kill my girlfriend!"

" Really? So what's this?" John asked and pulled out a piece of paper with evidence. John printed out a section from Santino's blog. It stated that he wanted to kill Maria.

" I did not write that. Where did you even find that?" Santino asked.

Chris Jericho suddenly laughed. Randy then said," It's not of your business. All I want to know right now is if you really wrote this."

" Of course I didn't write that!" Santino yelled.

Randy suddenly pulled up the gun and pointed it towards Santino. Randy suddenly whispered something into Jericho's ear and then pointed the gun towards the window and shot the bullet.

The glass shattered and the store alarms went off. John, Randy, and Chris jumped off the window and landed on the ground safely. Santino stood there, not knowing what to do. He kept looking left and right but then suddenly looked down and saw the gun that Randy had in his own hands. The police ran into the room and handcuffed Santino.

" I didn't do it! I swear my own life I didn't do it!" Santino kept on screaming,'' look at your own cameras around this room. I didn't do it!"

" Save it. We know that you were charged for a murder before."

" Murder? Sir, you got it all wrong!" Santino yelled but then the police pushed him into the backseat of the police car.

John, Randy, and Chris all watched from behind the tree. " He was charged of a murder?" Randy asked.

" Who cares about that right now. We could've been in that police car right now if we messed up," John said in a worried voice.

" Relax Cena," Chris said," we got it all under control now."

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Torrie finished her last customer in the restaurant. She collected her tip and put it in her pocket. She saw her boss and ran to him.

" Hey, Finlay," Torrie called over.

Finlay turned around and smiled. Then he asked, " What happened?"

" This lady named Dawn Marie would like to make reservations with her fiance for a wedding this Saturday," Torrie said.

" Oh, two more days. Did you get her number?" Finlay asked.

" No, she was kind of in a hurry but she said she will come tomorrow morning," Torrie said.

" That is very late for a wedding. Usually if someone were to have a wedding, they would remind the restaurant a year earlier or so. Luckilly I have no reservations tomorrow," Finlay said.

" Lucky you," Torrie said, not knowing what else to say.

" You should get going now. I'm not paying you by the minutes you stay," Finlay said.

Torrie laughed and said," I know. I'll get going."

Torrie exited the restaurant and began walking to her building. She opened the doors and walked to the elevator. She presses the elevator button but the elevator doesn't come. Torrie looked to her right and saw an old lady wait for the elevator. " Have you been waiting here a long time?" Torrie asked.

" For about twenty minutes now. I can't take the stairs. My hip is replaced," the old lady said.

" Oh, do you want me to help you up?" Torrie asked.

" No, I'll just wait until the elevator comes."

" It doesn't look like they are working," Torrie said.

" It's okay. They'll come sooner or later."

Torrie just passed the old lady and walked over to the staircase. She opened the door and then shut it.

" Eight floors," Torrie muttered and walked up.

She got up to the fifth floor until she heard a noise. Torrie stopped in her tracks and listened carefully. The man's voice stopped when Torrie stood quiet. Torrie was thinking that it was probably just a man standing on the stairs and taking a deep breath because he was tired from walking up the stairs. Yet again, it was 1:00 in the morning and Torrie was scared just a little. The man's voice was heard again but this time Torrie was able to hear what he was saying. He was certainly not talking to another person. He was talking more to himself. Then she heard a series of breaths in the staircase. Torrie just had three more floors to walk up and she was going to do that. She was not going to stop because she heard a man talking to himself. Not everyone is okay these days. Torrie finished walking another flight of stairs and had two more to go. She stepped onto the stair until a man grabbed her by the arm and tugged her down the stairs. Torrie tumbled down one floor and opened her eyes. The man was standing on top of Torrie and Torrie just laid there breathing heavily.

" I just want to be your friend," the man said and grabbed Torrie's hand. Torrie slapped his hand off of hers and tried to get up and run away but the man pulled her down again.

" I won't do anything. I just want to get to know you," the man said and gently patted Torrie's head.

Torrie roughly shook her head to get his hands off of her and then looked at him with fury.

" You have beautiful green eyes,'' the man said and touched her cheeks.

" Get off of me!" Torrie screamed and kicked him.

" I know you," the man said,'' your name is Torrie Wilson."

Torrie opened her eyes widely and stared at him for a few seconds. He didn't look familiar at all.

" You're very, very pretty," the man said and was about to touch Torrie's leg until Torrie kicked him.

The man backed away and then Torrie quickly got up and kicked him in the groin. Torrie quickly opened the staircase door, scraping her arm against metal, and ran away. Right now she didn't care that her arm was bleeding. All she cared is that she would hopefully get away safely. She pressed the elevator button several times but the elevator still wouldn't come. She ran to staircase B and ran up two floors. She then ran to her apartment door and tried to find her keys from her bag. She heard the man trying to open the staircase door but he couldn't because Torrie kept a chair behind the knob. At about the same time Torrie opened her apartment door and shut it while the man broke the staircase door. While Torrie was breathing heavily behind her apartment door, the man looked around the eighth floor and then went back to the staircase.

Torrie slowly walked to her phone and picked it up. She dialed 911. Torrie was still breathing heavily and waited unpatienty for the police to pick up.

" Hello, what is the problem?" the policeman asked.

" There is a man in my staircase and he was bothering me. He kept on touching me and then I screamed and then I kicked him and ran to my apartment and luckilly got away safely," Torrie said all at once.

The policeman suddenly laughed.

Torrie raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hell was he laughing at a time like this. " Excuse me but you are supposed to be a cop who is supposed to help people. This is a serious manner," Torrie complained.

" Did he have a gun or a knife?" the cop asked.

" No," Torrie said.

" Then he was a harmless bum who hangs out in the staircase," the cop said.

" But he was touching me and I felt uncomfortable," Torrie said," he kept on talking to me."

" Did he touch you in any unappropriate places?" the cop asked.

" No sir but if I stood there any longer he probably would have. He first touched my face and then patted my head and stood in top of me. He then wanted to touch my leg. He even tugged me down the stairs," Torrie said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I heard this story before. Do you live in the building on Maple street?" the policeman asked.

" Yes," Torrie said softly.

" Man, this lady told me the story before and we couldn't do anything about it. He was just trying to find a friend," the cop said.

" Just trying to find a friend? More like trying to rape me," Torrie said.

" Sorry we can't send cops right now. They can be coming by tomorrow morning though just to check the place for you and escort the bum to another place. Right now your main concern is to wash yourself well because that bum may have been dirty," the cop said.

" How about if he had AIDS or something? You're just going to let me suffer here and have nightmares about that terrible man?" Torrie asked.

" Miss, I'm sorry but I have been too long on the phone with you. You have to listen, the only way that that bum would have been arrested was if he touched you in an unappropriate place or carried a gun or knife with him. "

" How about if he did have a knife on him?" Torrie asked.

" Sorry miss, I have to go," the cop said and then hung up on Torrie.

Torrie threw the phone against the wall and sat on the floor, leaning her head against the wall.

_**Later on . . . **_

Randy and Chris Jericho dropped John off near his home and said goodbye to him. John walked up the steps and opened the door. He saw Hunter sitting on the couch watching t.v.

" Two questions, how did you get in here without the keys and what are you watching? Wait, forget about the second question. I don't want to know," John said.

" Well, I found your keys in your mailbox. Luckilly the mail man didn't come and rob anything in your house," Hunter said.

" Did you check my jewelry? Are all my watches and gold chains in there?" John asked.

" All you care is about your fortune and not your family. When was the last time you have spoken with your mom or dad anyway?" Hunter asked.

" Not of yah business," John said.

" Fine then," Hunter said," you know what, you're right. It is none of my business to know about your family but it is also none of my business to check if all your jewelry is in your bedroom. "

" Stop being such a wise guy," John said.

" Anyway, while I was checking in your mailbox I found a letter and it states that you owe over twelve thousand dollars to this guy. What the hell did you buy?" Hunter asked.

" Once again, none of your business," John said.

" Okay, okay, but I will find out one day. You can never keep a secret for too long," Hunter said.

" That's what you think," John said.

" I just hope it isn't drugs or anything," Hunter said.

" If it was, wouldn't you see it packed in here?" John asked.

" True, true... Unless it wasn't delivered yet," Hunter said.

" Why don't you mind your business. If you do, everything would be fine," John said.

" I'll get going then if you want me to mind my own business. But John, don't think that the police never forgot about the mall shooting. They are still searching for you, so I suggest you don't buy anything harmful because they will track you down, believe me," Hunter said.

Hunter exited the door but then put the keys back in the mailbox so he can come back one day.

John sat there and thought about his parents. He always kept on thinking why he should care for them if they don't even care for him. His parents were the ones who caused him to run away from his house and join a gang. If you noticed, someone else had a similar lifestyle. This girl's mother died a few years ago and her father abused her when she was little. Those struggles caused her to run away from home and never come back. But what happens one day when her father visits Las Vegas and doesn't recognize his own daughter but his daughter recognizes him?

_**End of chapter--**_

_**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long update everyone.**_


	4. It Was My Fault

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter: 4 **It Was My Fault**

**Okay, Kelly made me write another chapter up as her early birthday present lol I finally got the chapter in and I hope you all like it! Torrie and John finally get together in a weird place haha P.S. The end is going to be a bad situation all depending on John to choose whether he is going to tell Torrie or keep it to himself and feel guilty for the rest of his life. But what does he need to tell Torrie about? Read to find out.**

Torrie Wilson woke up with a start and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She got changed into her business clothes and then fixed her hair. She teased her bangs and then put it up in a clip. She exited the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked over to the counter, picking up her house keys. She then left the apartment and locked the door.

She got down the elevator safely and got out of the building. She walked over to the restaurant she worked in and entered. She saw Dawn Marie and her boss talking. Not only that but she also saw someone she recognized. Her father, Al Wilson.

" Oh my God, he's marrying Dawn Marie?" Torrie thought to herself.

" Okay, so your wedding will be held here after you come back from the church," Finlay said.

" Yes, if that's okay with you," Dawn said.

Dawn then turned over to Al Wilson and kissed him on the lips.

Torrie saw the kiss and her eyes were building up with tears. " He's supposed to love mom, and mom only," Torrie muttered quietly to herself.

Finlay looked over to Torrie but then Torrie turned away, hoping that Finlay wouldn't call her name out so her dad would notice her.

" This is one of my waitresses," Finlay said and walked over to Torrie, and grabbed her by the arm and directing her to Dawn and Al.

" Hello, I saw this young lady. She helped me reserve this place,'' Dawn said.

" Well, you can thank her later. Right now she will be helping you and she will answer any of your questions," Finlay said," right Torrie?"

Torrie was daydreaming but then noticed that Finlay was looking at her. She suddenly said," Yes," and didn't even hear what he asked her.

Finlay then left and Torrie took control.

" So, any questions?" Torrie asked nervously.

" Well, I bought some extra wine yesterday and I was wondering if you can put three bottles on each table," Dawn said.

Not a question, but okay.

" Um, sure," Torrie said.

There was a silence. Al didn't even bother to look at Torrie straight in the eye. He didn't recognize his own daughter but somehow Torrie recognized him.

Suddenly a customer came in the restaurant. It was John Cena.

" Um, sorry Dawn and... Al, I need to go," Torrie said and left them.

Torrie walked over to John and seated him in a booth nearby the window.

" Thanks," John said.

Torrie just nodded while she put some ketchup on his table.

" What would you like to drink for now?" Torrie asked.

" I'll have water," John said.

" Okay," Torrie said," I'll get your order in a minute.

Torrie walked back and gave him his glass of water.

" What would you like?" Torrie asked John.

" I would like you," John said and smirked.

Torrie then looked at John and laughed. John had a serious face on.

" No, I'm serious," John said.

Torrie started blushing and then said," What would you really want?"

" For you to go out on a date with me. Tonight, seven p.m. Is that okay?" John asked.

" I didn't even get your name," Torrie said," I don't even know you."

" The name's John. John Cena,"John said.

" Yours?" John asked.

" Torrie. Torrie Wilson," Torrie said, mocking Cena.

" I love women that mock me," John said and smiled.

" Don't get too caught up on yourself," Torrie said.

" So, is it a yes?" John asked.

" For what?" Torrie asked.

" To go out with me tonight," John said.

Torrie smiled and then said," Sure."

Torrie ripped out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number and her address on it. " Here, call me and pick me up here," Torrie said.

John looked at the paper and then smiled.

" I hope you are not one of those women who are always late and worry about how they look," John said.

" I'm never late but I do care about how I look," Torrie said. She then looked down at her outfit.

" Well, except for today," Torrie said.

" You're beautiful," John said," you can come outside with my outfit and still look beautiful."

Torrie looked down at John's outfit.

" Are you sure about that?" Torrie asked and then laughed.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Hunter walked to John's house and opened his mailbox. He grabbed John's house keys out of the mailbox and opened the door. He quietly went inside, making sure John wasn't home and then dropped the keys on the table. He slowly observed the place and then went to his bedroom. He didn't find any packed drugs or anything like that. But he did find a gun in top of the cabinent. It was surely new. No marks or anything. The gun must've been bought and all along Hunter thought that John was taking drugs. But still, what is John doing with a gun? Hunter took the gun and shoved it in his pocket. Right now he would be keeping this gun for John so John doesn't do anything stupid again, like the mall shooting.

Hunter was about to walk out of the house until John came back from the restaurant and saw him in there.

" What are you doing in my house?" John asked.

" I was just checking up on your house... And guess what I found? A brand new gun," Hunter said and held up the gun.

John lifted his head up and rolled his eyes.

" Don't roll your eyes, John. Why do you need a new gun? Are you planning to kill someone?" Hunter asked.

" No, I just thought that I should have it," John said.

" For what?" Hunter asked.

" Have you ever heard of safety?" John asked.

Hunter just stood there, hoping he would get the truth out of John.

" I can't believe you, John. You know, I risk my life for you. You should thank me a lot. What did your parents ever do? Oh yeah, they left you. That's why you are here now to show how strong you really are and how you can prove that to your parents. You can prove to your parents that they made a huge mistake but you still can overcome their own mistake," Hunter said.

John stood there, thinking about his parents again. He remembered when they always used to celebrate his birthday every year by buying him cake and presents.

" My birthday is today, Hunter," John said.

" Wow, mine was three weeks ago. But happy birthday and don't think you're getting anything from me," Hunter said and then left.

Hunter then turned back before he left and saw John staring at the ground. He didn't look so happy. Hunter then took the gun out of his pocket and threw it on the floor and it landed near John's feet. John looked up at Hunter and said," You know, that was my dad's gun he used when he was in the army."

Hunter didn't know that. He then wondered what he spent the twelve thousand dollars on.

'' Don't you hate your dad?" Hunter asked.

John looked up and closed his eyes.

" I can't answer that," John said and then picked up the gun.

" Then what did you spend the twelve thousand dollars on?" Hunter asked.

" A used car for myself,'' John said," I should've waited a little more so I could've gotten a better car."

Hunter smiled. " Was that your birthday present?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah, a birthday present from me," John said.

Hunter then smiled and gave John a card.

" Here, it's not from me. It's from your parents. They sent this to your mailbox today. I have no idea what it says but you should read it," Hunter said and gave John the card.

John looked at the card and then looked up at Hunter.

" You should be thankful. I never got a present in my life," Hunter said," except from Stephanie..."

" Who's Stephanie?" John asked.

" She's my wife and our boss's daughter," Hunter said.

" Oh," John said.

" Well, I should get going," Hunter said," but don't forget to read the letter soon enough. I think they want your response back by tomorrow."

Hunter left the room.

Then John took the letter and opened it.

_Dear John, _

_Your father and I haven't talked to you in years. We just wanted to see how you were doing.. It's been several years since we had your birthday celebrated. Well, the present we have for you isn't in this card. As a matter of fact, it was too big to fit in this card. If you would like your present, come over any day and just stop by to say hello. We would really appreciate it. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

You know how cards are supposed to make you smile and laugh? This card didn't seem to make John smile or laugh. Instead, it made him more angry at his parents for trying to bribe him to come over their house and for even bothering sending a card to John when they never did it all these years before.

John grabbed a pen and began writing,

Mom and Dad,

I really don't appreciate the time and effort you took to send this card. It didn't make me laugh or smile at all. Instead, it made me angry. How dare you bribe me just so I can come over your house. Don't think I'm stupid and I don't know that you are trying to bribe me. I'm not ten years old.

John thought for a while and then began to write again.

Do you even care for me? Now, don't write back saying of course because you need a few days to think that over. If you cared for me, you would've never left me.

John then stopped writing.

John folded the letter and stuck it back in the envelope. He left it on top of the counter for now and got changed.

He came out of the bathroom in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. He left the door, sent the letter, and hopped in his car.

Meanwhile, Torrie was in her apartment getting ready for her date. She put on a strapless red dress that came down to the knee. A red bow came around her waist and tied around at the back. She let down her hair and her curls fell over her back. She applied some make-up, eyeliner, lipgloss, and mascara. She then put on her silver jewelry and silver heels and walked out the door.

John ran out the door and catched up with Hunter.

" Hunter," John called out.

Hunter looked behind him and saw John standing by his used car.

" Can I borrow your car... just for tonight?" John asked.

" Sure, but for what may I ask?" Hunter asked.

" Well, I have a date tonight," John said.

" You have a date? With who?" Hunter asked.

" Oh my God, I'm just going to take my own car if you are going to be like a silly seventh grader."

" Okay fine. Here's my car keys," Hunter said and passed his keys to John.

" Thanks Hunter," John said.

" Just don't get into any police chases or anything. Please. I just got that Corvette," Hunter said.

" Sure," John said while playing with the keys.

" And don't let your date dirty the car either," Hunter said.

" She's not a slob like you," John said and walked to Hunter's garage.

" Hey!" Hunter said," shut your mouth before I get my keys back."

John started the engine and put on his C.D. He put the volume up and looked over to Hunter.

" Where's my thank you?" Hunter asked.

" Thanks for the second time," John said and left the garage.

Hunter stared as he left the garage.

" Hope that retard knows how to drive," Hunter muttered to himself and walked back inside his house.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

John stopped by Torrie's address and picked her up.

" Hey," Torrie said as she hopped in the car.

" Hey Torrie," John said, while fixing her carseat.

" Thanks," Torrie said.

" No problem. You look beautiful tonight," John complimented on Torrie.

" You look very handsome," Torrie said," I like your suit... and your car is very nice."

_I guess John isn't going to tell Torrie that this corvette isn't his car._

" Thank you," John said and continued driving.

They stopped by the Malibu club and parked their car outside. They got out of the car and John held hands with Torrie.

" So, where's your favorite place to be?" John asked.

" Anywhere quiet and relaxing," Torrie said.

" Oh," John said and looked up at the Malibu club.

" Um, do you want to go somewhere else then because this club isn't actually one of the quiet places you imagine about," John said.

" Whatever you want," Torrie said.

" No whatever you want," John said.

Torrie suddenly laughed.

" How about... the beach? It's late and very quiet. Only the two of us can be there," John said.

Torrie looked down at her dress and heels.

" If I had a bikini with me that would've been awesome," Torrie said.

" Don't worry, there's a surf shop somewhere around here. We can buy bathing suits there," John said.

" Okay, thanks John," Torrie said.

" No problem," John said.

They bought a new pair of bathing suits and walked across the ocean sand. The sand was soft and it spread across their fingers on their toes.

" This is beautiful," Torrie said.

" Sure is," John said.

" So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah, I have brothers but they don't live here," John said.

" Oh," Torrie said," I used to have a brother."

" What do you mean by used to?" John asked.

" He died in the mall," Torrie said," there was a mall shooting in Boise, Idaho."

Suddenly John went blank.

" What happened?" Torrie asked.

" Oh, nothing. I'm.. I'm sorry," John said.

" Oh, don't worry John. It wasn't your fault," Torrie said.

But John _knew _that it was his fault.

_**End of chapter. . . **_

_**uh-oh, Torrie told John about her brother being dead in a mall shooting and John is the killer! Is John going to tell Torrie the truth and ruin their relationship or will he keep it to himself and feel guilty for the rest of his life?**_

_**Are John's parents trying to get John to come back to them? **_

_**And finally, is Al going to recognize his own daughter sooner or later? **_

_**Thank you for reading and make sure to leave a review**_


	5. Hatred and Broken Glass

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter 5

John woke up early the next morning, not being able to sleep after what happened last night. He couldn't believe he had killed Torrie's brother. First of all, he doesn't even remember the day he killed mostly everyone in the mall. Just think about it, he was so close to killing Torrie. If he killed Torrie, there wouldn't have been no yesterday. But how would he have known not to kill Torrie? Well, he was planning to kill everyone in the mall and it just so happened that Torrie was lucky. Yeah, Torrie was just lucky.

He walked over to his mailbox outside and took out the mail. He stared at one that said," John Cena," and he picked it out. He went back inside the house and opened the letter. Of course, it had to be another letter from his parents.

John Cena read it slowly,

_Dear John,_

_You got the story all the wrong way! We are not trying to bribe you to come over. We just wanted to see how you were doing and we wanted to give you a little present for your birthday. I know it was yesterday but just take a stop by our house. I want to see you. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

John threw the letter on the floor, not really caring about it, and walked over to his bedroom to get changed. When he got out of his bedroom the phone rang.

John walked over to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello?" John said into the phone.

" It's Randy."

" Hey Randy," John said.

" So, how was your date last night?" Randy asked.

" It was going great until the end," John said.

" What happened? You wrecked up Hunter's car driving back home?" Randy asked.

" No... Worse," John said.

" What can be worse than that?" Randy asked.

And then suddenly Randy blurted out," Oh my God, you two had sex."

" No!" John said.

" Kissed?" Randy asked.

" No," John said again.

" You didn't even kiss? What the hell were you two doing together?" Randy asked.

" We were talking," John said.

" Oh, that is the bad part?" Randy asked.

" Well, we were talking and then asked eachother if we had any brothers or sisters," John said.

" Okay?" Randy said.

" And she said that she used to have a brother. Then I asked why used to? And then she said that he was killed in a mall shooting... in Boise, Idaho," John said.

Randy stayed quiet and then said," Shit."

" Yeah, shit for real. What am I going to do? I really like this girl and I am afraid to tell her that I killed her brother because then she will act nuts and will break up with me. But if I don't tell her, I will feel guilty for the rest of my life," John said.

" What do you care anyway? She's going to break up with you even if she didn't find out that you killed her brother," Randy said and laughed.

" Look who's talking. The man who broke up with Stacy Kiebler," John said.

" Yeah, I broke up with Stacy so that she wouldn't break up with me first," Randy said.

" That doesn't make no sense. I'm sure that Stacy loved you," John said.

" That's what girls try to do to you John. They try to get dressed all pretty and look pretty for you so you think that they love you," Randy said.

" No wonder you have no girlfriend now. You believe in this crap," John said.

" Oh, shut up. Don't come crying to me if something happens," Randy said.

" I never did... And I never will," John said.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Torrie found out that Dawn and Al's wedding was not going to be held until next week. She couldn't do anything about it now because then her father would notice her and make Torrie live with Dawn and Al. Torrie didn't want to live with Al again because of what he did. Al left her when Torrie was little just because her mother died. Well, that's what Al said. Al said that Torrie's mother died from a heart failure.

Torrie then remembered when she almost was raped in a staircase by a man. She still didn't find out who that man was but she hoped she would know soon. She remembered the day her father told her that her mother had died. She remembered the day she ran away from her house and never came back. She remembered the day of the mall shooting...

_" I'm sorry dear but your brother was found dead in one of the stores," the police man said to Torrie. _

_" What? My brother can't be dead! I want to see him right now!" Torrie sobbed. _

_The police man held her back and told Torrie to calm down. Torrie couldn't calm down. She was kicking and screaming at the police man. Torrie suddenly slipped out of the police man's grip and ran to her brother. She found him dead in one of the stores and there was another girl who was dead next to him. When she was running to her brother, she passed people who were lying dead in the floor with blood dripping out of them. It felt like she was in a movie and a disease was killing everyone. She knelt beside her brother and cried continually. The policeman pushed Torrie out of the way and grabbed her brother and escorted him quickly to the ambulance. Torrie tried to go with her brother but the policeman wouldn't let her. All the fifteen survivors were sent home by policemen that night. _

_Torrie was in the cop car and stared out the window, looking at the mall. _

_  
" You are one lucky girl to escape that shooting," the policeman said. _

_  
" My brother didn't escape," Torrie said._

_" Oh, sorry," the policeman said. _

_Torrie didn't say anything. _

_" What's the scratch in the side of your face? Did he hurt you?" _

_Torrie touched the left side of her face. _

_  
" Oh, that," Torrie said._

_Torrie didn't tell the policeman that her dad really had hurt her. _

_" No, I just... fell and hurt myself," Torrie lied. _

_" Oh."_

_Then the car was quiet for the whole ride until they finally reached Torrie's house. _

_  
" Is this your house?" the policeman asked._

_" Yeah," Torrie said," thanks." _

_" No problem. Now you be careful."_

_Then the policeman grabbed her hand. Torrie looked back._

_  
" Things happen in life. Bad or good. I know you'll be sad that your brother died but you are maybe too little to understand this. Everything happens for a reason and you were probably just there at the wrong time. You get what I am saying?" The policeman said._

_Torrie just nodded because she didn't really want to say no because then he would go onto that whole discussion again. Right now she felt sick for seeing her brother laying dead on the floor and tons of blood pouring down his face and you can actually see where the bullets of the gun went. _

_" Good night," the policeman said._

_Torrie waved back and walked up the steps. The policeman waited for her to walk inside the house and saw Torrie's mother pick up the door. Then the policeman drove away._

That's the only thing that Torrie remembered from that day. She was little then and she didn't really know what was going on. All she knew was that she was going to the mall with her big brother but then coming out only by herself.

_**. . . . .**_

Torrie got back to working in her restaurant the next morning. She saw Hunter come in and take a seat next to her.

" Hello," Torrie said," What would you like?"

" I would like a..." Hunter said but was interrupted by Torrie's phone.

" Excuse me," Torrie said and looked at her phone. It was John.

" Hi John," Torrie said.

Hunter immediately looked up at Torrie.

" Um, okay, bye," Torrie said and hung up.

" John? So are you the person who is dating John Cena?" Hunter asked.

" Yes," Torrie said,'' how did you know?"

" He's my friend. Well, nice to meet you," Hunter said and lent out a hand.

Torrie shook his hand and said," Nice to meet you too."

" I remember seeing you before in this restaurant when I was with this old man, Ric Flair," Hunter said.

" Oh, yeah," Torrie said," maybe you did. I work here a lot."

Torrie then looked out the window and saw the man that almost raped her in the stairway in her building.

" Shit," Torrie muttered.

" What happened?"

" No, that man outside bothered me one day," Torrie said.

" Him? Shane?" Hunter asked.

" Yeah," Torrie said," if his name's Shane."

" Yeah, he's my wife's brother," Hunter said.

" He's a... bum," Torrie said.

" Yeah, that's what happened to him when Candice dumped him."

" What the..."

Suddenly Maria came storming in the restaurant and came up to Torrie.

" Torrie, have you seen Santino?" Maria asked.

" No, the last time I saw him was in the casino," Torrie said.

" That's funny because he left his car keys and house keys in the house. He couldn't have possibly gone anywhere without them," Maria said.

" Oh my goodness. Did he tell you if he was going anywhere? Torrie asked.

" No," Maria said.

" Did you check all over the house?" Torrie asked.

" Everywhere except the basement," Maria said.

" Why didn't you check the basement?" Torrie asked.

" There was an incident there once," Maria said.

Hunter tried to interrupt the conversation. " Um, I would like a cheeseburger deluxe.."

" Oh, okay. I'm sorry Hunter. I'll get your order as soon as possible," Torrie said and then left the restaurant to talk with Maria.

" Did you two have any sort of fight before he left?" Torrie asked.

" No, Torrie! We were really happy... He was really happy too," Maria said," he just left one day to buy some clothes in the mall and then never came back."

" So the last time you saw him was in the mall?" Torrie asked.

" Yeah," Maria said.

Torrie looked over to the buildings in her sight and then looked down at her shoes.

Hunter walked outside to smoke and then listened to their conversation.

" My brother once died in that mall. It was a mall shooting a long time ago. They never found the guy yet. Hopefully Santino didn't get killed," Torrie said.

Maria started crying and held on to Torrie's arms, shook Torrie, and sobbed," He can't be dead, Torrie! He can't be dead!"

Hunter then opened his eyes widely and ran back to John's house.

Hunter knocked on the door continually until John finally opened the door.

" Um, hello?" John said but then Hunter pushed John onto the couch and slammed the door.

" You killed your girlfriend's brother?!" Hunter screamed.

" Shut the hell up, Hunter! No one is supposed to know!" John yelled.

" What? Torrie has to know sooner or later, John! You can't keep a secret as big as that in you for a long time. You know it is going to have to come out," Hunter said.

" Eventually it will but... not now," John said.

" Not now? Then when? You always say that you are going to get a job and you never did!" Hunter said.

" God, why is this such a big deal? I will tell her eventually," John said.

" Because it is a big deal! Wait, a really big deal, John," Hunter said.

" Oh my goodness, Hunter. I will tell her. I promise."

" When are you going to tell her? Oh, on your wedding day. Oh, Torrie, I will marry you but I have one confession to make. I killed your brother. Wow, that is such a nice way to say it to her!"

" Don't be talking about wedding bells. We just met!" John said.

" There's a lot of chemistry," Hunter said.

" Oh, please," John said and smiled, thinking about him and Torrie getting married.

Suddenly they heard the door bell.

" I'll get it!" John said and pushed Hunter out of the way when he saw Torrie outside of his window.

" No chemistry, huh?" Hunter said to himself.

John opened the door.

" Hi Torrie," John said.

" Hi," Torrie said.

" So, this is my house," John said," it's a little messy right now.."

" Oh, it's okay," Torrie said.

Then Torrie looked over to Hunter.

" Hey, you never ate your cheeseburger deluxe. When I was talking to Maria, you just ran away," Torrie said.

" Oh, yeah," Hunter said," um, I'll give you a tip... for the water I guess."

Torrie laughed," Nah, it's okay.''

" Um, John needs to tell you something," Hunter said and then looked over to John and smiled.

" I do?" John asked and then gave Hunter the evil eye.

" Oh, what do you need to tell me?'' Torrie asked.

" Um," John said," nothing. Just that... your outfit is very pretty. Never mind that, you look beautiful."

" Thanks," Torrie said and smiled.

" Um, Hunter."

" Yeah, John?"

" You kind of need to go and hurry your ass out of here," John said.

" Oh," Hunter said," looks like you two don't want me here. I guess I'll be leaving."

Hunter looked at them with a pouty face and said," You two have fun without me. Wait, that's impossible."

Hunter left the house and then looked through the window and waved to them. John laughed and closed the curtains.

John sat next to Torrie and then looked into her eyes. She was just sitting there so beautifully and peacefully. She was smiling and looking back into John's eyes. John just couldn't tell Torrie that he killed her brother right now. She was too peaceful. If he told her the bad news, she would be crying right now.

Then John put his hand over her shoulder and Torrie put her hand on his leg as they watched a movie.

When there was a scene of a couple kissing in the movie, Torrie looked over to John and hopped over him. John smiled when Torrie was coming closer to him. Their lips suddenly touched and they made out while the movie was playing.

After twenty minutes the doorbell rang and Torrie got off of John and fixed herself.

" Must be Hunter," John said.

" Hope so cause I'm a mess," Torrie said.

" And yet hot," John smiled and winked at Torrie.

John opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor.

" Hello John," John's mother said.

John laughed in a fake manner. Torrie knew something was wrong.

" Haha, mom... Where's dad?" John asked and yet, not really caring.

" He's too busy with his job. You know, he's a doctor," Mrs. Cena said and then looked over to Torrie.

" Who is this... young lady?" Mrs. Cena asked.

'' This is Torrie," John said.

" Oh, friend?" Mrs. Cena asked.

" Um..." John said and looked over to Torrie," yeah."

John's mother sat in the couch and looked over at the wine in the table.

" Why doesn't your friend bring us some wine?" John's mother asked.

John knew that his mother was trying to use Torrie so Torrie would not go out with him because John's mother would always hate John's girlfriends.

Torrie looked over to John's mother.

John then spoke," She doesn't really know where the glasses are, mom. I should get the wine for you."

" No, no, no, no! My son doesn't need to get me anything," Mrs. Cena said," I'll get it myself."

John's mother got up and walked over to the kitchen.

John looked over to Torrie.

" Torrie, I'm sorry if my mom does anything to bother you. She's like that. That's why I ran away from my parents," John said.

" Oh," Torrie said," it's okay. My dad was kind of like that too. Everytime someone would come over my house and he didn't like them, he would tell them to do stuff for him."

" So you know what I mean," John said and smiled.

" Yeah," Torrie said.

" Thanks Tor," John said and kissed Torrie in the lips.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, John's mother put broken glass in the sink and filled the sink water all the way to the top of the faucet so no one would see the broken glass.

John's mother came back to the living room and saw John and Torrie kissing.

" Friends, huh?" John's mother said loudly and slammed the bottle of wine on the table.

John quickly moved away from Torrie and didn't know what to say.

" Anyway," John's mother said," John and I are going to have a glass of wine. The blonde tramp sitting on the couch can wash the dishes since she's too young to have a glass of wine."

Torrie looked over to John's mother and couldn't believe that she said that.

" Mom, she is not a tramp and for your information she is over twenty one," John yelled.

" I'm your mother, John. I can freely say whatever I want!" John's mother said," now, um, blondie can wash the dishes."

John's mother gave an evil glance at Torrie while Torrie left to the kitchen and walked over to the sink.

" She's a guest, mom. She doesn't wash the dishes," John said.

" A guest? I'm sorry, John, we don't call local strippers... guests."

Torrie walked over to the sink and saw nothing but water filled to the top of it. Torrie tried reaching to the bottom of the sink to see if there was any dirty dishes down there. Torrie then felt something and she was in pain. Torrie yelped as she pulled her hands out of the sink and saw nothing but blood and broken glass stuck in her hands.

" Oh my God!" Torrie screamed over and over again as the pain swept over her.

When John heard Torrie scream, he quickly got out of his chair but then his mother pulled him.

" I'll take care of her," John's mother said.

" No, mom! She's my girlfriend!"

" Girlfriend? You just said you two were friends?" John's mother said.

" Mom," John said," I don't need you to correct me."

" Yes you do."

John pushed his mother out of the way and ran to the kitchen and locked the kitchen door so his mother wouldn't get inside.

" Torrie!" John yelled and knelt besides Torrie," what the hell happened?"

Torrie cried and cried but then finally was able to talk," I don't know, John! I went to wash the dishes as your mom said to but then my hands got cut badly from broken glass."

" Let me see your hands," John commanded.

Torrie held out her hands and John looked at it.

" Oh, Jesus Christ!"

Torrie held her head high as more tears fell upon her face.

" It fucking hurts, John! Who the hell would put broken glass in the sink and fill water all the way to the top?" Torrie screamed.

" A fucking sick person," John said as he bandaged Torrie's hands up.

" I'll get you to the hospital," John said, "and I'll get my mom out of here."

" I know your mom did it, John. She was in the kitchen setting this all up. I bet you!" Torrie said.

" Of course she did it. Hunter or me would never do that," John said and helped Torrie get up.

John opened the door and saw his mom sitting in the couch watching t.v.

" Hello," John's mother said," what did you two lovebirds do? Make out?"

" Shut the hell up,'' John said angrily.

" Why the hell are you so angry?"

" I know you fucking did this to Torrie. You put broken glass in the sink so she would cut her hands."

John's mother looked over at Torrie's hands and saw more blood dripping right through the thick bandage." Why would I do that, John?"

" Because I know you,'' John said.

John's mother suddenly was digging inside her pocket and took a box out.

" I almost forgot about your birthday present," John's mother said.

" I don't care about my fucking birthday present. You can keep it for yourself," John said.

John's mother then gave an evil glance at Torrie as John and Torrie left the house.

" Come on, Tor. Let's get you to a hospital," John said.

_**The End.**_

_**Chapter is over. Hope you liked it. The ending of this chapter was starting to get a little out of hand lol If you don't understand, John's mother doesn't like Torrie as you can see. She is trying everything to make Torrie hate her so Torrie would leave John. Hm, anyway, if you want to know where Santino is ...he is in jail. Remember in one of the chapters he was handcuffed by the police? I forget what chapter and I'm kind of in a hurry to leave so... Bye everyone!**_


	6. Eaten Alive

_Sleepless In Vegas_

_Chapter: 6_

_P.S. Towards the end of the chapter it does not take place in Vegas so... yeah. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time. Oh, and if you are afraid of cannibals, don't read the part when Trish walks into the creepy house lol! But trust me, it isn't that scary unless you picture it in your head. _

John waited in the waiting room of the hospital. He suddenly heard a doctor call out his name.

" John Cena, may you please come to room five, we have a patient that wants to see you," the doctor called out.

John got up from his seat and took the elevator up to room five. He opened the door and saw Torrie, lying peacefully in her bed.

" Torrie," John said.

Torrie tilted her head to the left and saw John.

" They just finished my stiches. Do my hands look that bad?" Torrie asked.

John looked at her hands.

" Nope. Not at all. You can't even tell you had..."

" Thirty stiches," Torrie said.

'' Yeah, that."

" Anyway," Torrie said," I'm going to be leaving soon so you can leave without me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and you don't have to worry about a thing."

" Oh, no, it's okay. I mean, I can wait for you," John said.

" You have already waited all night last night when I was in the hospital room waiting to get my stiches," Torrie said.

" Exactly. Another thirty minutes or so won't do anything to me," John said.

Torrie smiled.

" Thanks for staying here with me, John."

" No problem," John said.

A doctor came in the room and said," Torrie, you can go now."

" Oh, thank you doctor," Torrie said.

Torrie was about to pick up her bag but then John picked it up for her.

" Now, I wouldn't want your hands to hurt," John said.

Torrie smiled.

They walked towards John's car outside and hopped in.

" Why don't we go for a little vacation somewhere," John said.

" That sounds nice," Torrie said.

" Yeah, I mean, my mom is still probably in my house," John said.

" John, it's over with. I'm sure she just left broken glass in the sink by accident," Torrie said.

" Torrie, you don't need to be nice to my mother. Trust me, I don't really like her myself."

" John, she's your mother. Don't say that," Torrie said.

" Well, okay. My life has been rough for a long time and don't say that it hasn't because you have no damn idea what I've been through."

" I never said a comment about your life. I never said if it was easy or it was hard. But I believe you because I had a rough life too, John. You might not know but I did. My mother died when I was a little girl and my dad always abused me. I left that family and came here to try to start a new life but it hasn't been the life I wanted to have," Torrie said and then stopped.

John looked into Torrie's eyes and tears stood in her eyes.

" My life was hard too, Torrie. I didn't run away from my parents. They ran away from me," John said.

Torrie looked up at John and said," So, they didn't want you?"

" No, I guess not. I don't remember. I don't think I ever did anything wrong to make them upset," John said.

" Did your mom say anything about me when I was in the kitchen last night?" Torrie asked.

John looked down and said," Nothing."

" John, I heard her call me a tramp and a whore a hundred times last night and even when I was there sitting right in front of her!"

" Torrie, don't take it personal. She's just like that because she doesn't want me to have a girlfriend," John said.

" What the hell? What kind of mother would say that to their son?" Torrie asked.

Suddenly Torrie looked at John and looked at his blue eyes. She couldn't see his dimples right now because he wasn't smiling. Then Torrie noticed that she might of offended him becase maybe he did still care about his mother and Torrie can totally understand that. I mean, that's his mother.

John continued to drive the car even though he noticed that Torrie was looking at him.

Torrie put her hand over his chest and said," I love you, John."

John then smiled and put his right hand over her thigh and said," I love you too, Torrie."

Nope, he must not be offended.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

Maria sat in her couch and watched t.v. There was nothing on except the news so she put it on. She fell asleep while she was watching the news but then she woke up immediately when she heard the name Santino.

_" We have breaking news on a man who was found dead and buried in an Arizona desert. The police covered the body up just five minutes ago and they are taking the body for some DNA tests in New York. If anyone knows anything about this man or if you know of any enemies of his, please contact the police department. Now for a story on a deadly shooting in Texas..." _

Maria shut off the t.v. and burst into tears. She immediately got up and reached for the phone. She called the police.

" Hello?" Maria said.

" Hello, what's the problem?"

" I need to ask about a story I heard in the news. A man named Santino," Maria said.

" Yeah? Santino. The man who was found dead and buried in a desert in Arizona. Do you know anything about him?"

" He was my boyfriend," Maria said.

" Oh, you just found out about the news?"

" Yeah and it can't be true! Where is he?! Really, where is he?"

" Listen up, he's dead and we can't do anything about it. Okay? Now excuse me, I need to go now because this is not important."

" It is important! He's my boyfriend! I need to know where is he and who killed him!"

" Okay I can answer one of your questions. Where is he? He's dead and his body is in New York and I don't know who killed him okay?"

" He's not dead! Are you sure it's Santino... Santino Marella?"

There was no answer. The policeman had hung up.

Maria then tried calling Torrie's cell but she wouldn't pick it up.

Maria then rested her head on her hands and sobbed.

_**. . . **_

Torrie and John finally got home and began packing bags for a little vacation.

" So, where are we going?" Torrie asked.

" They say there is a nice hotel a few hours away from here," John said.

" Oh, that's nice. We should take some friends."

" Um, okay I guess," John said but was hoping it would only be Torrie and him.

John phoned Shawn, Hunter, and Randy up and they said why not.

Torrie phoned Maria and Trish. Trish said sure but when Torrie called Maria, all she heard was sobs.

" I call you before, Tor! Where the hell were you?!" Maria screamed.

Torrie was shocked by her screaming.

" Maria, what happened? Why are you crying?" Torrie asked.

" Santino," Maria said.

" What about Santino?"

" He's... dead."

There was a moment of silence.

" Santino's dead?" Torrie repeated to break the silence.

Maria nodded her head but couldn't get any words out. She couldn't talk in the phone any longer.

" Torrie, can you come over and stay with me?" Maria asked.

Torrie looked over to John, who was sitting in the couch watching the baseball game.

" Maria, John and I were planning to go to a little trip," Torrie said.

" Now?" Maria yelled.

" Yeah."

Maria sobbed more.

" You can come if you want. We were going to ask you anyway. Well, before we got the news," Torrie said.

" Okay," Maria said happily.

" So, get ready and be ready by tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I asked the restaurant owner that we will be taking a little vacation. He hired this new girl named Mickie James to do the job," Torrie said.

" Oh," Maria said," I'll be by your house by 10:00 A.M."

" Um, well, yeah okay my house," Torrie said.

" Bye."

" Bye."

Torrie hung up and looked at John.

" So, what's the news?" John asked.

" Santino died," Torrie said.

John's eyes suddenly widened and was afraid of knowing who had done it.

" Santino? Maria's... boyfriend?" John asked.

" Yeah," Torrie said," I feel so sorry for her. She loved him so much."

" I guess you can say that," John said but really thought that Santino was just a bad man but Torrie didn't know it.

" So, tomorrow be really good to her and don't mention a thing about Santino in front of her," Torrie said.

" Yeah, but I'm not the one who needs to be told that," John thought to himself.

" Okay, John?"

" Okay," John said.

_**Tomorrow Morning**_

Torrie packed all her clothes and put them in her purple luggage. She waited outside for John to pick her up. Trish and Maria were walking down the street together and saw Torrie waiting outside.

'' Hey, Torrie!" Trish called out and hugged her long-time best friend.

" Hey!" Torrie said both to Maria and Trish.

" So, who's driving?" Trish asked.

" John or Randy," Torrie said.

Suddenly they saw a red Corvette pull up next to their house and Randy was playing the song," A Milli."

Trish rolled her eyes and called out," Show off!"

Randy just smiled as if he liked the compliment.

" You ladies know that Cena's car got wrecked up so why not use this car?" Randy asked.

Maria still seemed in a sad mood because she is usually very outgoing and is very hyper.

" Oh, Maria? What happened to you today?" Randy asked.

Torrie gave him the eye as in not to talk about anything.

Randy backed off and Maria just shook her head and said nothing.

Trish looked at Torrie and had no clue what was going on.

" Anyway," Trish said trying to break of the awkwardness," let's hop in Randy's car."

Torrie, Maria, and Trish all threw their bags in the trunk and took up all the seats in the back.

" Looks like Cena and Shawn are gonna have to stay in the trunk for the ride," Randy said.

" How about you stay in the trunk so we don't have to hear you talk during the whole ride," Torrie said.

" While he's in the trunk, let's blast the radio so he turns deaf!" Trish added and laughed.

Randy looked in the mirror at them and said," Why don't you three blondies go in the trunk?"

" Maria's not blonde," Trish said.

" Let her speak for herself," Randy said.

John, Shawn, and Hunter got off the bus and went over to Randy's car.

" Look, the jerks are here," Randy said.

" You're the jerk around here," Trish said when she was reminded of Stacy.

Shawn quickly hopped in the front seat when he realized there was only one seat left.

" Okay, smallest person go in the trunk," Randy said.

" Trish," Hunter said after she made that comment back to him.

" Uh, no. I'm not that small," Trish said.

" Uh, Torrie is taller than you," John said.

" Stop sticking up for your girlfriend!" Trish screamed.

" I'm not sticking up to her! I'm telling the truth!"

" Silence!" Randy called out.

Everyone looked at him as if he was weird.

" Just sit your damn asses down somewhere. I don't care if you're sitting on the floor. I don't care if you sit under the chair. Just sit somewhere!" Randy screamed.

Everyone managed to sit somewhere finally after ten minutes.

" Okay, everyone's seated!" John called out from behind.

" Ow, my neck!" Trish screamed.

" You have very smooth skin," Hunter said, who was sitting right near Torrie's legs.

" Are we there yet?!" Torrie called out already because of Hunter.

" Okay, I have a few rules when you step into this car," Randy said.

Everyone moaned.

" I just got the car so no standing or putting your feet on the leather. No smoking or drinking because I don't want this car to smell like Jericho's car."

Hunter looked over to John and pulled out a bottle of wine and whispered," Look what I got." John laughed.

" Why are you laughing, John? You happen to have something with you?" Randy asked.

" No, Randy. I don't. Hunter just showed me something," John said.

" Anyway," Randy said," no texting..."

" Um, why?" Torrie called out.

" It makes a lot of noise. I don't want to be hearing click click click click," Randy said.

Torrie rolled her eyes..

" This other rule pertains to the person right next to me... Shawn," Randy said.

Shawn looked at him and said," Yes?"

" No changing radio stations. I don't want to be listening to kid songs," Randy said.

Shawn frowned and said," I happen to like rock music!"

" Good for you," Randy said," No taking pictures. Don't put your feet up near my head. Don't put your feet where I can see them. Don't take your shoes off. Um, ladies, that rule doesn't pertain to shirts."

" You are a disgusting, little pervert," Torrie said.

" Turn your phones off. The reason for that is because I don't want to hear stupid ringtones. No talking in the phones. Don't put your i-pod too loud because I don't want to hear your songs. Don't ask me stupid questions while I am driving. Don't say anything about my driving: if it's good or bad. Well, I take good compliments. And finally, don't complain if you are too squished in the back. Got it?" Randy said.

" Those are the most stupid rules I've ever heard of," John said.

" I thought my mom's rules were strict," Hunter said.

" Um, where are we exactly going?" Trish asked.

" A nice hotel," John said.

They were driving for two hours until their car got stuck in the middle of no where.

" Don't tell me we're stuck," Torrie said.

" Okay, we're not stuck," Randy said.

" Really?" Trish asked.

" No. Torrie just said not to tell her that we're stuck."

They looked around them and there was no people in sight. The only thing in sight was this old, creepy house across the street and this big truck parked right outside of it.

" Who's going in that house to ask for some help?" Hunter said.

" What? No one's going in that house! You are going to die in there!" Torrie screamed.

" Whatever. I need to pee. Besides, no one's going to be in there. Who would live in that place?" Trish said.

" Trish, I am not losing you! Just hold it in and wait until we find a real bathroom," Torrie said, holding to her friend's arm for dear life.

Trish slapped Torrie's hand off of her arm and got outside the car.

" I'm going in. I don't care what you think. Besides, it looks like a nice neighborhood. No one's going to bother me," Trish said.

Trish started walking away.

All the rest just watched as she walked in the house.

" One less person is going to be with us tonight," Randy said.

" Shut up," Torrie said, punching him in the shoulder.

Trish opened the door slowly, since it was already cracked open, and walked in.

" Maybe someone's in here and I'm going to scare them," Trish thought.

Trish looked over to her left and finally found the bathroom.

The doorknob had spider webs on it. She brushed them off and went inside the bathroom. She looked around and saw trails of blood on the floor. She just ignored it but then she saw a dead body in the shower. The body was cut up into pieces and it had no skin as if some big animal had eaten it's skin off. Trish was about to scream so loud but held it in and covered her mouth. She was breathing heavily and decided to get out of the house. She banged the door by accident against the wall and someone woke up in the bedroom. She ran and ran until she could find the exit to the house. Suddenly she looked back and saw a strange looking man. His face was all deformed. His teeth were bloody. His body was bloody. Half of his tongue was missing. And he had an ax in hand. He was a cannibal. Trish decided to let all her screaming out and ran to get the door. She tried opening it but she couldn't. It seemed to be locked. But how?

She looked at the cannibal and prayed to God that she wouldn't be eaten by this man like the other body in the shower. She tried to open the door again and again. The cannibal threw the ax. Trish ducked and the ax hit the door. Trish finally got out of the house and looked behind her. The cannibal was left behind but any second he would be able to come and eat all of the crew.

" Why the hell is she yelling like that for?" Hunter asked.

Trish ran to the car quickly and screamed," Drive! Drive! Drive!!"

" The car doesn't work!" Randy screamed.

" Run! Run! Run!" Trish screamed, nearly out of breath.

They all looked behind and saw the cannibal go inside his truck and start to drive, waving his ax in the air. But behind him, there seemed to be more cannibals.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Haha, seems like a horror story now lol Well, they went here all because of John and Torrie because they wanted to be away from John's mother. But I guess, wherever they go there will be trouble. Do you think they are going to be eaten alive?? Find out lol **_

_**Btw, I wanted to do this because I just felt like doing another horror story but I never got the chance so... I added it into Sleepless In Vegas. And I have always wanted to do a story pertaining to cannibals. Damn, if it wasn't for my mother who told me to watch Silence of the Lambs lol Hope you liked it! Btw, I will still write about what's happening back in Vegas and not just in this weird, creepy place so... don't worry if you miss Vegas! lol But I hope you like the current setting !**_


	7. The Truth Hurts

Sleepless In Vegas

Chapter 7 : I Killed Your Brother

- Life gives you choices but if you don't choose right, life gives you consequences.

They all hopped quickly off the car and began to run away from the cannibals as fast as they can.

" Up the hill over there! Their truck won't be able to make it up there," John said.

They all followed John up the steep hill and every three seconds, Shawn would look back.

" Shawn, get up here!" Trish called out.

Shawn hurried a little faster and finally made it up the steep hill. They looked down from the steep hill and saw the cannibals trying to ride the truck up the hill.

" Good. They can't get up here," John said.

" Who are those weird looking people?" Shawn asked and seemed horrified.

" Everyone, when I went inside that house, I saw a dead body in the shower and it was all bloody and stuff... I think those people are cannibals," Trish said.

" Those cannibals are not people, Trish!" Torrie screamed.

" Does anyone have a phone with them so we can get some help around here?" John asked.

" Mine is in the car," Torrie said.

" You are so stupid!" Randy said.

" Excuse me? You were the one who made up the stupid rules and said no texting or calling anyone! If it wasn't for that stupid rule, I would of had the phone in my hand right now," Torrie said.

" And you would still be texting," Randy added in.

" I do not text 24/7," Torrie complained.

" Guys, it is not a time to talk about retarded things. It is going to be okay. One of us is going to risk our lives and get the phone down the hill in the car," John said.

" What? No one is going to go down there to get a phone. We won't even be able to get the phone because we would be eaten before we even step near the car!" Torrie yelled.

" Be quiet," John said," don't let _them_ hear us."

" You mean _it_," Trish said.

" Whatever. Don't let _it_ hear us," John said.

They looked down. The truck wasn't there anymore.

" That was close. They probably had enough and went back to their little house," Torrie said.

Torrie then looked over to their house and didn't see the truck there.

" Oh my God! They are probably using a different route to get up here with the truck," Trish said.

" Or they decided to run," Shawn said.

'' Then where's their truck?" Torrie asked.

" I don't know," Shawn said.

Maria didn't seem to talk during the whole trip and still didn't talk. But then finally she spoke up.

" Um... guys?" Maria said.

" Yeah," everyone said.

" There goes our lives," Maria said.

Everyone looked at Maria weirdly. Maria pointed down the hill and they saw Randy's car being stolen from the cannibals.

" What the hell do they think they are doing with my brand, new car!" Randy screamed and put his hands over his head.

" Don't worry, Randy. It's just a car," Hunter said.

" It's just a car?!" Torrie yelled," we have no way of getting to a police station now! We are stuck in the middle of nowhere."

John looked around.

" Great, looks like we are going to have to sleep with the cannibals tonight," John said.

" Or sleep inside their stomachs," Torrie muttered.

" Be quiet, Torrie. I get scared very easily," Trish said.

" Trish, you love horror movies," Torrie said.

" Well, this whole thing is not a movie. It is real, Torrie! We are the characters and we are going to end up dying one by one and you damn know that!" Trish cried out.

" Trish," Torrie said and put her arm around Trish's shoulder,'' don't worry. We aren't going to die. We are going to get through this."

Trish put Torrie's arm away and said," Stop trying to act like the good character."

Torrie frowned.

John looked down the steep hill and saw the cannibals take Torrie's purse from the car.

" My purse!" Torrie cried.

" My underwear!" Trish screamed when she saw the cannibals open Trish's luggage.

Then the cannibals threw all their clothes and bags inside their house and locked the door.

" What are they going to do with my clothes?!" Torrie said.

" Who cares about that. They went back inside the house. Let's get out of here!" John screamed.

" How? They stole our car and chained it onto the floor. Explain to me how we are going to get out of here," Trish said.

" Stole _our_ car? More like, stole _my_ precious, expensive, piece of luxury!" Randy cried again.

" You know how we are going to get out of here? Run. Run through the forest and try to find a highway," John said.

" We were in the highway an hour before we got into this place, John. We don't even have the map with us. It's in the car," Torrie said.

Hunter looked over to the house and saw the lights shut off.

" Looks like they are going nighty- night," Hunter said," we should sneak in and get the phone."

" Okay, you get my phone and I will reward you," Torrie said.

" Really? What's the reward?" Hunter said.

" You know what I mean," Torrie said and winked at Hunter.

" Oh yeah! I'll do that," Hunter said and ran to the house.

" Ew, why would you do that with Hunter?" Trish asked.

" Oh, I'm not. I just said that so he could get my phone. Anyway, he won't even come back alive so he won't get his reward," Torrie said.

" How about if he does come back?" Trish asked.

Torrie looked over to John.

" I'll say sorry Hunter but I'm with John," Torrie said.

" He'll get so pissed at you. You know that right? After all, when he comes back he is going to expect to sleep with you," Trish said.

" You can be my volunteer," Torrie said.

" Ew, isn't Hunter married to Stephanie?" Trish asked.

" I have no idea. He keeps things to himself," Torrie said.

" Oh, because one day he said that he was married to Stephanie but the next day he said he got divorced. Then the week later he said he was dating someone and then all over again," Trish said.

" No one will ever know the real Hunter," Torrie said.

" Torrie," John said.

" Yeah?"

'' You're sleeping with Hunter if he gets you your phone back? I thought you loved me. Remember what we talked about in the car?" John asked.

" Shhh! It's a trick. I just said that so he would get my phone," Torrie said.

Everyone started hearing sobbing. They turned around and saw Shawn laying down and his face was covered with his hands.

" Shawn... What happened?" Torrie asked.

" Hunter is going to die!!!!!"

" Aw, no is isn't. Don't worry. Hunter is a..."

" Big, strong man!" Trish added in, trying to help Torrie with an excuse in why Hunter isn't going to die.

Suddenly Maria started crying.

" Maria!" Trish said.

" Santino's dead!!" Maria sobbed.

**Inside the House**

Hunter took one step in very slowly and was afraid to go any further. He quietly exited and began to walk back to the crew.

" You... you...you got my phone?" Torrie asked.

" No," Hunter said and frowned.

" Why?" Torrie said," how are we going to get out of here?"

" I know. I don't get my reward now," Hunter said.

Torrie stared at Hunter.

" Anyway, Torrie you know I wouldn't want to sleep with you because you go out with that jerk," Hunter said and pointed to John.

" What? Me a jerk? I happen to be the nicest person here," John said," all my fans even say that."

" And also I just went in to try to get your phone so I prove that I am more macho than John," Hunter said.

" Look, Hunter proved he is macho. Whooo! Good for you. You don't get a reward, though. Well, except for a thank you," Trish said.

" What? Macho? He didn't even step into the house!" John said.

" What? I stepped into the house," Hunter said,'' with one foot... and then ran back. "

" Macho," Torrie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

" Hunter! You're alive," Shawn screamed and hugged Hunter to death.

" I've been alive," Hunter said.

" I had enough of this shit. I'm leaving right now and I am going to find a place to call the police by myself. There should be a stupid gas station around here somewhere," Trish said and started to walk away.

" Tri..." Torrie was about to call Trish's name to stop her but Randy held her back and shook his head.

" Why?" Torrie asked.

" Don't complain with her. She's going to get more mad," Randy said.

" Don't complain with her? She's going to die!"

Maria came to Torrie and said," I want to leave... right now."

" Maria, we can't right now," Torrie said.

" Why can't we?" Maria asked.

" Because we don't know where to go," Torrie said.

" That doesn't mean that we can't leave this place," Maria said and started running towards Trish.

" Maria!" Torrie called out but then sat on the floor and held her head with her hands.

John came over to Torrie and put his hand over her shoulder.

" You can stay with us," John said.

Torrie looked at John. " John," Torrie said,'' I think Trish and Maria are right. It's worse to stay here instead of run and try to find a place. I'm leaving. I don't want to die, John. Who cares about my phone. Who cares about Randy's car. I'm leaving and I don't even know why I listened to you to come to this trip."

" But our car broke down! If it never broke down, we would pass this huge forest and be in our hotel right now," John said.

" Yeah, sure," Torrie said and began walking away.

" I'm coming with you, then," John said and held Torrie's arm.

Torrie looked at John.

" Go ahead but if you get caught by the cannibals and you are sent to their house, I'm not saving you," Torrie said.

" You little liar. You would cry about me all night long," John said.

" Oh my God, Maria! Oh my God, Trish! What am I going to do? John's not alive!" John said trying to mock Torrie.

" I don't sound like that," Torrie said," and I won't cry for you. Life is life and death is death."

" Then why didn't you say that about your brother?" John asked.

Torrie raised an eyebrow. " Why are you suddenly bringing my brother up in this conversation?"

John stood there and said nothing.

" John, you do not say anything about my brother! You don't know how he died and you don't know his terrible life he had," Torrie said.

" Torrie, trust me by this. I know _everything," _John said.

" Everything?" Torrie asked.

John took a deep breath and put his two hands on Torrie's face.

" Torrie, you know I love you and... you know that I would never hurt you, right?" John asked.

" Yeah," Torrie said.

" You know that I would always be on your side. You know that if you got caught by the cannibals, I would go inside that creepy house and try to save you... right?" John asked.

" Right," Torrie said in a confused manner, not knowing where this is leading to.

" Would you be mad at me if I ever told you something that is... well... hard to get used to," John said.

" I... I don't know," Torrie said.

" Okay. That was a difficult question but would you love me... no matter what," John said.

" Yes, well, unless if you are dating someone else or made out with someone else," Torrie said.

" It doesn't pertain to a girl," John said.

" Then what does it pertain to?" Torrie asked.

" It pertains to..."

John took a deep breath.

" Your brother," John said.

" My brother? Torrie asked," what happened with my brother?"

" Ikilledyourbrother," John said quickly.

" What?"

" I...killed your brother," John said.

Tears stood in Torrie's eyes and Torrie couldn't believe it.

" Torrie," John said and put his arm over her shoulder.

Torrie slapped his arm away and looked at him with fury.

" I can't believe you, John. I thought you loved me!" Torrie screamed and sobbed.

" What are you talking about? I thought you loved me! You specifically said that you would still love me no matter what."

" Get away from me!" Torrie screamed," you killer! "

There was a long silence.

" Torrie, are you going to call the cops?" John asked, sounding scared.

Torrie looked up at John. He was the one who cared so much for her and risked his life for her. He was the one who comforted her and he was the one who has been kind to her when others weren't.

" I don't know," Torrie said and looked down.

" Torrie, I know this is big news for you and I know it is hard on you but it is really harder on me. I had to come up to you and tell you the truth whether it would cause me to be hated by you or me going to jail. Guess what? I told you the truth and I know you didn't want to hear that but I had to tell you the truth sooner or later," John said.

" Yeah, thanks a lot for telling me now," Torrie said and looked at John.

" I can't believe you! How.... Why would you kill my brother? You could've killed me and I wouldn't be here right now. I doubt very much that you would be here, either," Torrie said.

Torrie shook her head and more tears seemed to come out.

" And you tell me this now? Here? When we are about to get killed?" Torrie asked.

" I wanted to get it off my chest just in case I do get caught by the cannibals so I would never suffer when I die and wonder that I never told you the truth," John said.

" Well, you told me the truth now and it doesn't do much good for you because I don't trust you now, John," Torrie said.

" What?"

" I don't trust you. I can't trust you. You killed my brother. What's next? You are going to kill me?" Torrie asked.

" No. Torrie, think before you damn speak! You don't know what kind of a terrible life I had and you don't know the reason for that mall shooting so shut the hell up," John said.

" Shut the hell up? Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You're enemy?" Torrie asked.

" Well, for one damn sure thing, you're not my friend," John muttered.

" What did you say?" Torrie asked," I'm your enemy?"

" I never said that. I said that you are not my friend," John said.

" Good," Torrie said," because I don't need you anymore."

John just stared at Torrie and said nothing.

" Aren't you going to say something? Do something?" Torrie asked.

" Nope. After all, you don't need me anymore," John said.

" Right," Torrie said," keep that in damn mind."

" Oh, I won't be. I won't want to be thinking about you."

Torrie looked back at John as she was walking away and kept a strong face on. But when her back was turned on John, she let out all her tears.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Uh-oh , John told Torrie the whole thing. You know, about her brother. Torrie reacted pretty bad and John reacted pretty bad back to her. Is their relationship over? Will John prove to show Torrie that he loves her and cares for her or will Torrie just ignore John and all of his acts? **_

_**Are Trish and Maria going to be able to survive? **_

_**P.S. It was kind of short but I didn't feel like writing a long chapter. **_


End file.
